5 Reasons Why I Hate Jail
by Sakura.Addiction
Summary: I guess it's spoilers if you haven't watched up to 19 or 20.


This is my first fic here. I feel so proud...D: Anyways, gotta love those jail episodes...

Disclaimer: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann © Gainax ;

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_** i b 5 Reasons Why I Hate Jail.**_

---------------------------------------------

It was Simon's first day in jail. He discovered a lot of things about jail.

The guards led Simon to his cell. He wasn't surprised that he had a cellmate. But who it was.

Simon stared blankly at his new cellmate. He then figured out reason number one why he hated jail.

1. i _My cellmate is a blonde beastman who hates my guts. He won't stop smirking at me. It's starting to get creepy._

Simon sitted away from Viral. Just for safety... Who knows what he just might do.

And soon Simon discovered reason number 2.

2._ i The ground is cold, they're no beds either. I bet they would be just as uncomfortable as the ground though._

The sun came shining through the one window, and shined to illuminate the dark jail cell. Simon winced at the bright light. He couldn't help but think of the memories of waking up in the middle of nowhere. No walls surrounding him.

He soon thought up of number 3.

3. i _They are walls surrounding me. This place is too cramped._

It was now lunch. Simon sat all by himself like a nerd with no friends. And all the beastmen chated away like preppy highschool girls. Simon ate contently by himself. And while he was eating, he relized the food that he was eating was shit. And there was reason number 4.

4._ i The food tastes like shit, and I look like a lonely loser with no friends... Which seems a little true in this case._

After lunch, was exercise time. Running around for endless hours was simply ridiculous. And the guards would yell at you if you stopped. Simon kept a steady pace and joggged around. While some of the beastmen gave their all to past Simon. They did past him, but he gained up. They were getting exhuasted, so they just cursed out load at the former commander. Simon didn't care though, they wern't worth his time. He just sighed and kept jogging. Thinking about number 5.

5._ i They make you run around for countless hours. And I keep getting cursed at, which is rather annoying._

At the end of the exercise hours it was around the evening. Everyone would shower then eat disgusting food. And that would be the end of day one for Simon.

Simon was finishing washing himself. He was surrounded by beastmen. He gripped the soap. He couldn't make it slip outta his hands, if he did, Simon knew what would happen. Simon gripped the soap a little too hard. The soap slipped outta his hands. Simon stared at the ground were the soap was laying. "Hey human, arn't you gonna pick up the soap?" Some had noticed the soap had dropped. Soon all the others noticed too. And they all knew who dropped it. Everyone smiled evily at Simon as they waited for him to bend down. Simon paused, Aniki would be ashamed of his plan of running away. Aneki would have fought back...

Simon ran past everyone. Almost avoiding everyone, Simon ran into the last person he wanted to see. He made a fighting stance incase they were gonna start a fight. "Running away i _commander_?" Simon saw Viral. He had the same smirk he had on in the jail cell. "Don't run to far, this only the beggining." Viral walked past Simon. Laughing away into the distance.

The guards escorted Simon to his cell. When he got there. The moon was shining very brightly. It was very close to the earth.

Simon looked at it and thought for awhile. What else could he possibly do in this jail?

Was he just gonna stay there till the moon hit? No...He wouldn't let that happen.

He thought about no walls surrounding him. The place truly fit for a man.

He sighed, then thought about what he would do when he got outta jail. Simon grinned.

Simon had finished reasoning about why he hated jail, but now he decided to make a list of what he would do out of jail.

Simon glanced a look at a sleeping Viral. He was going to be included in his list.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

center If you're reading this, I assume you finished reading the story. Um, I'm assuming you did so, thank you! 3 I couldn't think of any other reasons to hate jail. D:


End file.
